Leave Out All The Rest
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "Well, I'm not drunk currently, thanks to Gwen. I can be smart and helpful sometimes, you know," he adds defensively. The daughter of Bellona snorts. "And I'm dating Octavian." Dakota fake-gasps. "But aren't you secretly dating Jason?" He wags a finger at her. "You evil, evil girl."


**This is like, probably the longest oneshot I have ever written, and will ever write. Before the A/Ns, it was already over 6000 words, so I am totally proud of myself. It took me forever, but I got it done! **

**Again, this is based on the song _Leave Out All the Rest _by Linkin Park, and it's amazing. The song, I mean. The oneshot...well, you guys can be the judge of that. A past reviewer introduced me to this song, and I fell in love with it at first hear (does that make sense?).**

**For anyone reading my fanfic of Jason's quest, that will be updated after exams. It's just that this oneshot was 99% done, and it's been sitting there for a long time, so I thought it might as well get posted. Takes place before TLH, after TLH, etc. But it's in order of events. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters-Linkin Park and RR do. But I wish I did.**

* * *

**Leave Out All the Rest**

* * *

_I dreamed that I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared_

* * *

_***start dream/vision***  
_

_**Jason blinks and looks around, his blue eyes absorbing everything. He finds himself up on Olympus again, standing beside a dark-haired boy who looks as confused as he is. The gods are not present, and it's only the two of them, and Jason can't help but have a sinking feeling in his stomach, as if something bad is going to happen. **_

_**"Hey," the sea green-eyed boy greets him, holding out his hand. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I assume you're a half-blood as well?"**_

_**Jason's eyes widen when he realizes what the boy had said. He wasn't surprised at the half-blood part-after all, he is one too, but the part where he had introduced himself as a son of **_**Poseidon**_**. Jason still mixes up some of the minor gods, but he's sure Poseidon is the **_**Greek **_**form of Neptune. **_

_**"You're not?" Percy says warily, looking at the confusion in the blonde's eyes. "Helloooo?"**_

_**He's about to answer when Juno appears from out of nowhere, and he immediately bows, regardless of the subtle resentment in his heart. He is a Roman, and respects the gods...to their faces. "Juno," he says, his eyes downcast. **_

_**He slowly looks up and sees Percy frowning at Juno. "Juno? Aren't you Hera? And why are wearing a sheepskin lab coat?"**_

_**A flash of anger goes through Juno's eyes, but she gestures for Jason to stand up calmly. "Perseus Jackson, meet Jason Grace, son of Jupiter-Zeus to you," Percy's eyes bulges from their sockets, his mouth gaping, "Jason Grace, this is Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune, or rather, Poseidon as you might have figured out."**_

_**"YOU SHOULDN'T EXIST!" Jason and Percy yell at each other at the same time. **_

_**"But he's Greek-"**_

_**"You're **_**Roman**_**-but Grace...you're Thalia's brother...I think-" **_

_**"SILENCE!" Juno/Hera demands, glaring at the two demigods. "Despite what your elders have told you, both demigod groups exist." She turns to Percy. "As you were defending Olympus, the Roman camp destroyed the Titan's base. If it weren't for them, more Titans would have joined Kronos." She ignores the shocked expression on the son of the sea's face, turning to Jason, who is slightly annoyed that the gods kept this from them. "While you were attacking Krios and his helpers, the Greek camp attacked Kronos. If it weren't for them, you would have had more Titans to fight." **_

_**"Why didn't-you-they-I-you-"**_

_**"Lied to us," Percy finishes for the angry Jason, who can't even finish a sentence because of his fury. **_

_**Juno/Hera shrugs. "It had to be done, but my family has been rivals for far too long. After the war with Kronos, I feel that it's best for us to be reunited."**_

_**"And how do you think you're going to manage that?" Percy asks, crossing his arms. **_

_**"I will be removing both of you from your camps immediately, and switch the two of you so each group will trust each other, and save me," she adds, frowning. **_

_**"What?" Jason says, narrowing his eyes. "I was just elected praetor-everything I've worked for, down the drain in five minutes!" He shivers, wincing. "Reyna's going to kill me." **_

_**"I have a girlfriend, too!" Percy adds, glaring. "And what do you mean, save **_**you**_**? You're here, aren't you?"**_

_**The goddess sighs. "Only my Roman form is here. I'm afraid they have captured my Greek form, and I will be very weak until I am released fully." **_

_**"Don't we get a say in this?" Jason demands. It's slightly awkward demanding things from your basically step-mother, not to mention the fact she's a goddess, but he is furious. **_

_**"You are my champion, Jason Grace, remember that," Juno says before giving a forced smile to Percy, "and even though I'm Roman currently, I still remember your girlfriend's insult." The two boys are still too speechless to answer and the goddess continues. "As much as I'd like to erase Annabeth from your mind, it's impossible seeing she's your anchor, so I will have to change Venus' plans for Jason for now."**_

_**"What do you mean? If this has anything to do with Reyna..." The son of the sky trails off, clenching his fists. **_

_**"You will forget Reyna completely until it's safe to remember," Juno tells him, her eyes emotionless. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way to save Rome." **_

_**Jason notices she doesn't sound very sorry as he takes deep breaths, trying to stop seeing red. No one cares about his feelings regarding this...this **_**plan **_**Juno has in store for him. Percy scratches the back of his neck and awkwardly pats the younger demigod's shoulder. "Fine," Jason finally says, his voice deadly calm. Around him, electricity appears, leaving the throne of his father, crackling like fire. "For Rome." **_

_**"Very well. I will-" Juno stops, and sighs. "Please excuse me for a moment. It seems that Jupiter has sensed this. Only be a moment." And with that, the goddess vanishes, leaving the two leaders.**_

_**"Is Reyna your girlfriend?" Percy asks, sitting on the ground. **_

_**Jason follows his example, sitting cross-legged. "No, not exactly," he replies, frowning. "She rejected me a few months ago."**_

_**"Ouch," Percy says. "If it makes you feel any better, it took me forever to admit my feelings for Annabeth. We've known each other since we were twelve, but she hated me in the beginning." **_

_**"Same here. Reyna wanted to run me through with a dagger when she first saw me." Jason chuckles, replaying the memory. It was a miracle when Reyna and Jason became friends, but he's glad for it. **_

_**Percy smiles at him. "Well, if she's anything like Annabeth, she'll wait for you. And then murder you," Percy adds, wincing. **_

_**Jason's smile is replaced with anger. "That is, if I'm not sucked into whatever relationship Juno has planned for me. I swear, this is the worst time. I was going to ask her out again tomorrow because I'm almost completely sure she feels the same way." Jason pauses, resisting the urge to graffiti Juno's throne. "Do you think we can go back?"**_

_**Percy shrugs. "Maybe. We're demigods-we can do anything!" he says sarcastically.**_

_**"Just close your eyes and remember camp, uh..."**_

_**"Half-Blood," Percy supplies, closing his eyes. **_

_**"Half-Blood," Jason repeats, closing his eyes. "Think of Camp Half-Blood and I'll think of Camp Jupiter..."**_

_***end dream/vision***_

* * *

_After my dreaming  
I woke up with this fear_

* * *

Jason rubs his eyes, frantically looking around. When he finds himself in his own bed again, he sighs in relief. Truth be told, he never actually thought that it would work. But since it did, he's glad.

The blonde quickly scampers out of bed, opening the door and running to the Fifth Cohort as he scribbles some words onto a scrap piece of paper.

"Dakota?" Jason whispers, poking him awake. Since Gwen is away visiting family in New Rome and Bobby's got into some trouble with Lupa, Dakota is the only one he can turn to.

"I'm up, I'm up," he grumbles, rubbing his eyes. "What do you want at midnight?"

Jason groans. "I think," he starts out, uncertain because even he's a bit skeptical, "that something's going to happen. To me," he adds so Dakota would get the message.

"Huh? " Dakota says, squinting to see Jason clearly. "What in the name of Jupiter are you talking about?"

"Juno has been appearing in my dreams, saying that it's time, or something." He grimaces, not wanting to tell Dakota all the details-Juno might blast him to pieces. "I have a feeling I won't be here soon; I'll be gone," he finishes quietly, looking hopelessly at his best friend.

"But dude! You just got the praetor spot, like a few months ago!" Dakota exclaims, but quiets down when he hears the snores in their barrack get louder. "What about Reyna?"

Jason groans, smacking himself on the forehead. He was going to leave after seeing Dakota because he's still supposed to be on Olympus with the Greek. "Pluto, I forgot about her! She's going to kill me!" he moans.

"I'll try to explain as best I can," Dakota promises. "Just do what the queen of the gods wants. I don't wanna die because I'm holding you back."

Jason nods. "Thanks. I'm just...going to say a silent good-bye to her, but hopefully what I'm dreaming about is not true," he adds with hope in his voice. If Reyna is awake, he's going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Dakota snorts quietly. "Hope. Ha. We're demigods Jason; there's no hope involved-just death and bad luck." Jason smiles sadly, knowing he is right as he sneaks away, entrusting Dakota with the scrap paper.

* * *

_What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

* * *

When he reaches the door to Reyna's _villa_, his hand slides under the flowerpot she has in front of the door to take the spare key she keeps there for him. As silently as he could, Jason slowly unlocks the door and creeps in, his eyes darting around for Aurum and Argentum. He finds the two metal dogs in the kitchen, their ruby eyes scanning him. Aurum growls softly when he realizes it's Jason, while Argentum strolls to him, rubbing his leg.

"Shh," Jason whispers to the dogs. "I've got to talk to Reyna. _Quietem_." Aurum growls one last time before turning away while Argentum follows him upstairs, her eyes alert for anything that's worth growling at.

The door creaks open as he sneaks inside, glancing at the peaceful figure sleeping on the bed. Jason pats the top of the automaton as he walks quietly towards Reyna, his right foot making a squeaky sound.

He freezes when Reyna rolls over, her eyes shut, but the blonde could tell she was slightly conscious. "It's me, Jason," he murmurs, tucking the blanket tightly around her. Reyna sighs happily as she whispers his name, half-asleep.

The son of Jupiter is blushing, loving the way his name rolls off her tongue, so sweet and it's just music to his ears. He brushes the lock of hair that falls over her face, smiling down at her. "I know you can't hear me," he says quietly, wishing she was always this serene-looking, "but I'd feel better if I talk to you. Juno has decided to switch the two of us, a Greek named Percy Jackson, and I so we can save the other part of Juno." He chuckles softly. "I mean, I know we hate Greeks and thought they didn't exist, but they survived like us, and we've got to work together. You know I'm Juno's champion and I have to do her bidding, but," his hand is shaking as he places it on the top of her head, "I don't know what's going to happen. She wants me to create a bond between us and the Greeks, and that involves," he gulps, "a relationship-me and a Greek. Juno and Venus are giving me fake memories of some sort and I'm helpless." A tear escapes, despite his determination to be strong. "It's going to be hard fighting alongside Greeks without you by my side, but I'll do it for Rome. And for you. I swear, I'm going to ask you out again when I get back. I mean, we're pretty much secretly dating now, since friends don't kiss friends, but I want it to be official." Jason grimaces. "Octavian looks at you funny."

"Jason," Reyna sleeps-talks again, and Jason smiles sadly. He remembers how he found out she actually liked him-he snuck into her room a few weeks ago and tried to wake her up, but he was rewarded with a lecture on why she shouldn't like him.

"I'm sorry that I'm going to have to leave you alone with Octavian as your company," the male praetor continues, "but don't sweat it. You'll do fine; just remember that I'll be back, and I'm always by your side. No matter what Juno does. I've got your bracelet," Jason touches the sleeve of his shirt, "right over here. Senatus Populusque Romanus," he rambles on, smiling slightly when he sees her eyes completely close.

The son of Jupiter glances at the clock and groans when he realizes he's been saying good-byes for half an hour. He gets up from beside his co-praetor's bed and begins to leave, but looks back one last time and can't but wonder how he could just leave everything he lived for behind in a blink of an eye.

* * *

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

* * *

His fingers just touches the cold doorknob when he's sucked back to Olympus, an angry Juno glaring at him. "Jason Grace." Her voice booms, echoing throughout the huge palace-like place. "I did not give you permission to visit your camp." Her eyes looks over at an annoyed Percy. "You too, Perseus. "

Percy glares back at the queen of the heavens. "I have a right to; I'm leaving them for eight months. They deserve a good-bye! Even if they can't hear me," he adds.

Juno's eyes blaze with anger. "I'm only going to give you a week to make friends with the Romans due to your attitude-you will be spending the next few months sleeping and dreaming about how your girlfriend is going to destroy the world." She snaps her fingers and the protesting Percy disappears, leaving behind only saltiness in the air.

Jason swallows the fear he feels when Juno directs her attention towards him, and puts on a confident face, like a true Roman. "You, my champion, will be spending the next few months on a quest with two Greeks so they are able to trust you. You will barely remember your name, and Reyna will be erased from your mind until the end," Juno says, ignoring the pain in Jason's eyes. "Make Rome proud."

The blonde grits his teeth. "My lady, do you mind me asking why I have to forget Reyna, but Percy can't?"

Juno smiles proudly. "Because, Jason, you are a true Roman. Perseus Jackson's fatal flaw is being too loyal, which means everything he does revolves around his family and friends. Everything he does benefits his loved ones-he would risk his own life for them, especially Annabeth, who is also his mortal anchor, due to the fact he is now almost invincible." The goddess chuckles at the shocked expression on the teen's face. "Yes, he did do exactly what you're thinking he did. But you, Jason, do not have that fatal flaw, and you did not need anyone to motivate you to do good. Your father is also the god of Justice, and you will do what's right."

"And why do I need to be in a relationship with a Greek?" Jason asks, still not understanding.

"To tighten the bonds," Juno replies. "You will be the bridge between the two camps."

The blonde clenches his fists. "I just want you to know, my lady, that I will be your champion. I will free you and do whatever you ask me to do for Rome, but," his voice becomes lower, "I will not hurt Reyna-I've failed and I finally succeed. I will not ruin the level of trust we have for each other because of some fake memories-they aren't real. I didn't suffer from them, I didn't live them."

Juno laughs. "You'll find your new girlfriend quite..._charming_. I don't think you'll be able to break up with her, with your fatal flaw."

"I-" Jason starts to say, but Juno just snaps her fingers again, and the son of Jupiter finds himself on a bus, holding onto a stranger girl's hand, a chattering boy beside them, and no memories of who he is.

* * *

_When my time comes  
Forget all the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed_

* * *

"Praetor! I followed your orders, but I couldn't find him!" Seinna exclaims, biting her lip as she barges into the _principia_. "He's...gone," she whispers, noticing the flash of pain in her praetor's eyes.

Reyna stands taller, her expression emotionless. "Keep searching," she demands. "Check the temples again, and every single training area. He probably fell asleep somewhere," she reassures Seinna, but it seems like she's trying to convince herself more than anyone else, but the Senate member nods.

"I will, but Octavian wants to declare him...dead if we don't find him in a week," Seinna stutters out, wincing at her praetor's dark eyes.

"He is not dead. Keep looking!" Reyna demands, pointing to the door. _He's not dead, he's not dead,_the sentence repeats over and over again in her head as Seinna gulps and runs out of the room as fast as she could. When the legionnaire is out of sight, Reyna begins to murmur to herself. "He's not dead, remember, remember, he promised," Reyna says over and over again, recalling the vivid dream she had.

Her eyes burn into his empty praetor chair, tears threatening to fall, but she wouldn't allow them. "Jason Grace doesn't break promises," she whispers one last time, wrapping her cloak tightly around her. "He doesn't."

Reyna wipes the traitorous tear that stains her cheek as she puts on her praetor mask for the next person to come in.

"Reyna?" Dakota's voice says quietly as he peeks through the half closed door. "Can I come in?" When she nods, still sitting stiffly, he walks in and locks the door, drawing all the curtains shut. He grabs her hand and slowly leads her to the seats below, sitting down beside her. The praetor's eyes haven't left the empty chair as the sober-for-once son of Bacchus sighs. "He'll be back, okay? Be strong-he wants you to lead Rome like you've always had."

Reyna tears her brown eyes from the chair, struggling to focus on one of her best friends. "How do you know that?" she asks, her hand grasping onto the black necklace.

Dakota snorts. "The _podex _woke me up at midnight, saying something about leaving, and told me to help you out." He shrugs, not noticing the clenched fists of his best friend. "Though I don't know how much help I could possibly be. More than Bobby, but," he shrugs again, "you two have always been the strong ones." The curly-haired boy grins, slinging an arm around the stiff female. "Whatever you do, Gweny and I will be behind ya! And we'll keep Bobby in check." Dakota looks down at the dark-haired girl and finally realizes she's upset over something. "What's wrong?"

Reyna narrows her eyes at Dakota. "He visited you, but he couldn't spare ten seconds to warn _me _that he's leaving?" Her voice is deadly calm, and Dakota scratches the back of his neck. "He didn't bother telling us where he went? He doesn't tell me?"

"Uh, Reyna, he _did_," Dakota replies, and his heart starts being regularly again when he deems himself safe from her wrath. "Right after he talked to me, he rushed to your _villa _to see you."

The war daughter's eyes change to their normal brown again as her cheeks are slightly pink from embarrassment and shame from accusing her best friends so quickly. "He did?" she squeaks out, smiling sheepishly at Dakota.

The son of wine rolls his eyes, nodding his head. "He didn't want to wake you up, so I bet he just looked like a creeper, talking to you as you were sleeping. You _are _pretty godsdamn scary when you're waken up rudely," Dakota points out. He pulls the note out from his pocket and hands it over to the shocked female. "Here's the note he gave me."

The centurion waits patiently as his best friend's eyes scan through the note, her eyes are filled with unshed tears, but only one of them finds its way onto the page. When she's done, Reyna looks up at Dakota, her small and slender fingers tightly grasping onto the note. "Jason Grace doesn't break his promises," she says simply, and the dark-haired boy is glad to see the colour and confidence coming back into her face and voice.

"No, he doesn't," he agrees.

Reyna bites her lip. "I still want to look for him, though. I," she looks down at her hands, "I hate not knowing things. And the note didn't really say anything, except sappy and weird things only Jason would say." She looks thoughtful. "I wonder what the burnt out part was."

Dakota sighs. "Look, he knew this was unexpected, but he wanted you to be tough, not that you aren't, and for you to know that he has to go-it's time for him to be Juno's slave again." This earns a small smile from Reyna, so Dakota continues. "So with the help of the rest of BARF, we are going to run New Rome and Camp Jupiter to the best of our abilities, for Jason. And when Octavian starts saying crap about Jason, we will fight back with all the good things our saving grace has done for us. Anyone that doubts Jason will have the constant reminders on how much he's done for this camp, and all the reasons why he should be missed."

The nervous centurion is greeted with silence as he waits for his praetor's answer. She slowly smiles and says teasingly, "I would never have thought that you were capable of such an inspiring speech."

He makes a face, but is secretly glad to have helped his best friend. "Well, I'm not drunk currently, thanks to Gwen. I _can _be smart and helpful sometimes, you know," he adds defensively.

The daughter of Bellona snorts. "And I'm dating Octavian."

Dakota fake-gasps. "But aren't you secretly dating Jason?" He wags a finger at her. "You evil, evil girl."

Reyna blushes slightly as she gets up, slapping Dakota's arm into his lap as she turns around, scowling. "Since he's gone, it's complicated," she answers before slamming the door behind her, leaving Dakota alone to comfort his poor arm.

* * *

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

* * *

"Romans!" Reyna's voice echoes throughout the Field of Mars, where all the Romans are currently standing in, all the hushed whispers silenced by their praetor's shout. "We have gathered all of you here to tell you some news. Whether it's good or bad, is for you to decide. Our second praetor, my fellow partner, has disappeared." Gasps and shouts can be heard throughout the field as angry, shocked, and upset legionnaires are trying to have a say. Octavian and his loyal followers seem to be the only ones that are giddy-looking.

"How is this good news?" Xavier Hudson shouts, and some of the campers are nodding their head at this. "Jason is gone!"

Reyna holds a hand up, and a hushed silences falls over the Romans. The praetor tries to keep her voice controlled, with no anger or annoyance coating it. "Jason Grace has not abandoned us-he is the champion of Juno, and has other duties that he may need to attend to. But regardless of that, we will send out groups to look for him. Keep strong, for Rome." The legion cheers and Reyna forces a smile.

She will find him, she swears it. But until then, she'll replay his memory in her head, motivating herself to watch over Camp Jupiter, as he wanted her to. She'll leave out all his flaws and focus on the reasons why they should look for him.

Because he's worth looking for.

* * *

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating_

* * *

"Jason."

"Reyna. Please, just listen to me," he pleads, looking at the girl he almost forgot (and barely remembers). "Look, stop avoiding me; I _told _you, I had no say in this!"

Jason winces when she replies with the same words Jaden had said so many times before. "Romans stick together."

The blonde groans in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. "I know, I know, but what could I have done against Juno? Cry my way out? I took what she gave me, and I worked with it. I still don't remember everything, but I know that I did it for Rome, for _you_."

The dark-haired girl turns away from him, her dark brown eyes filled with pain. "Jason, just go," she mutters, avoiding his blue eyes.

He grabs her hand as she leaves and twirls her around so she's forced to look into his eyes. He has his other hand wrapped tightly around her as he pulls her closer until he's about to rest his head on top of hers. Reyna struggles for a bit, but realizes that he wouldn't be letting go anything soon, so she stops, listening to the familiar beating of his heart. "Just go and hang out with your new friends, your new camp," she says, struggling yet again to escape. "They're much more happier and better than us. And that Aphrodite girl probably never gave you a hard time," the praetor adds softly.

Jason nuzzles her head. "Stop bringing her up," he whispers in her ear. "This is between the two of us. I told you, Juno wanted me and her to have a relationship so we could unite the two camps, but as soon as I remembered you, I refused to do what she had forced me to do. And yeah, Piper never gave me a hard time, or yelled at me for my faults, or punches me as hard or as often as you do, but," he kisses the top of her head, "that's why I like-no, love you. I love the way you yell at me for not doing my praetor duties because that's the only way I'll remember. I love the way you punch me for doing something stupid because I know you care enough about me to teach to stop being an idiot. I love the way you invent a long lecture on the spot about something I'm supposed to know, or do, but can't seem to because that's how I know you're helping me become the best legionnaire, the best praetor I can be. And I love the way you deny the fact that you _also _love me because you can't deny it, and I can finally be one of the very few people to see the real Reyna."

She looks up at him, and he smiles down at her, continuing his speech. "Thanks for being there, Zombie King. After the Greeks, before being praetor...I know I've done a lot of stupid stuff and made even more stupid mistakes, but I've learned from them and I did the time, so please, let me back in."

* * *

_I've shed, but I'm me  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through_

* * *

Reyna looks into his eyes, and sees the truth in his words, but she won't let him in yet. "Tell me, are you still the Jason Grace that would give up everything for New Rome, for Camp Jupiter?"

He opens his mouth to say yes, but Reyna cuts him off. "Just listen. You've been living and adapting to the lifestyles of Greeks, and you barely knew who you were for that period of time. If it were between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, which would you choose?"

His eyes are burning with determination, determination to make her understand. "Reyna, you've got to believe me-I'm a Roman to the core." He chuckles bitterly. "Leo and Piper are now two of my best friends and I would trust them with my life, but I would give it to you first. And Bobby, and Gwen, and Dakota." The blonde grasps her pale hand tightly. "You asked me which camp I would choose, and although Camp Half-Blood has a place in my heart, I would pick Camp Jupiter any day, in a heartbeat," he answers honestly, his eyes begging for her to believe him. "I've lived here for more than half of my life. Everything I fight for, every tear I've shed, everything I believe in is for this camp, for us, for _Rome_. Look," Jason sighs, "I know I'm supposed to be Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, a hero of Olympus, not afraid of anything, but I still need you to have my back. Like the good old times."

* * *

_I've never been perfect  
But never have you_

* * *

"I know that I've always seemed like the pretty boy you thought I was, and it's true I was at some point," Jason says, struggling to lay all of his feelings and emotions out on the table for her, "but it all changed when I met you."

"I don't believe it." Her voice is strained, and she struggles to stay emotionless in the conversation.

Jason lets go of her, his hands grasping her shoulders tightly. "There's nobody here, Reyna. It's only you and me; stop denying everything I'm saying. This is the one moment you don't need to have your guards up. You can _trust _me."

The war daughter laughs bitterly. "Jason, I'm not some Venus girl; I'm not going to wait around for my Prince Charming to come around and save me because _I'm _my own Prince Charming. And I don't need you to sweet talk me into anything. I'll still back you up because I still think you're right, but I'm done with whatever we were."

The blonde throws his hands up in frustration. "Godsdamnit, Reyna, no one on this stupid planet is perfect! You're pretty damn close, but even you can't be perfectly perfect! I know I made a mistake, and I know that this is going to be hard to look over, but can't you just try?" His blue eyes are begging her to understand, and Reyna avoids looking into his eyes, because she knows if she does, she won't be able to resist him.

* * *

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

* * *

"Reyna, look at me." He puts his hands on her shoulder, forcing her to look into his eyes. She tries to ban all the emotion from her brown eyes, but some appear anyway, making Jason's heart sink a little more. He sees the pain of him being gone for eight months all in one glance.

"Reyna, I want you to know," he says each word slowly, wanting her to understand him completely, "that I will _never _leave again. This place is my home. These are my people. No matter how much it seems like I've turned Greek, I haven't. I'm still as Roman as the day I was born, and I would not trade this place for anywhere else, not even Olympus. Please get that through your war head," he adds as a slightly more cheerful tone.

The daughter of Bellona rolls her eyes. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

* * *

_When my time comes  
__Forget all the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed  
And don't resent me  
__And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

* * *

Jason looks at her expectantly, waiting for Reyna to say something else.

She sighs, sitting down on the grass. "The quest," Reyna says simply, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'll be back," he promises. "It's my time to save the world...again." When she cracks a smile, he takes it as a sign to keep talking. "So, hopefully this time, you guys won't declare me dead, and I could potentially get my praetor spot back?" Jason adds hopefully, looking at her with puppy eyes.

The war daughter shrugs. "It's up to the people. We'll see if they missed you, or enjoyed working with Percy." She smiles slightly at his sudden change of mood.

"Did you like working with Percy?" He asks, and Reyna raises an eyebrow, surprised that he would ask that. Why would that matter to him?

"Well, he's as annoying as you, _but _much more helpful," she smirks as he frowns, "_but _I guess since you're one of my best friends, I would rather work with you."

"Aw, does the mighty, powerful Spanish Queen Reyna miss me, a peasant below her?" Jason teases, laughing at her giving him the evil eye.

"Do you need to make every genuine moment so...well, not so genuine and nice?"

He nods innocently. "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

* * *

Jason taps his fingers on his leg, glancing at the silent Reyna. "Soo...are you going to take me back or not?"

Reyna sighs, sneaking a glance at him. "You know it's going to hard to regain all the trust you've lost, right?"

"And I'm willing to work for it," the blonde replies cheerfully, giving her his widest smile to back up his statement. "After all, how do you think I got to this _oh so high_ position?"

"With my help," Reyna says, cracking a smile at his arrogance.

He snorts. "We all can't be like you, Zombs. Prince Charming needs a break from saving people too, you know." The son of Jupiter holds out his hand. "Wanna be my saviour?"

The dark-haired girl stares at his outstretched hand, a small smile gracing her lips as she watches his squirm under her stare. Feeling generous, Reyna saves some of his pride and places her small hand in his, squeezing it softly. "Perhaps," is all she says as they stand there in the familiar and comfortable silence.

* * *

_When my time comes  
__Forget all the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed__  
__And don't resent me  
__And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

* * *

"Jason?" The two Romans back away from each other as they watch the door of Reyna's _villa _open, and both demigods breathe in relief when they realize it is just their best friends at the door.

Bobby tiptoes in, his eyes darting around until they rest on Jason and Reyna. "Still making up?" he asks, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey, bro," Dakota greets the blonde cautiously, while Gwen just gives a weak wave.

Jason groans. "Let me guess; you guys are here to see if I remember you or not." When all three Romans give him sheepish looks, he sighs. "I know I'm friends with our 'enemies', but I'm still Roman to the core. You guys know that. And, just to let you know, I remembered all of you!"

Dakota, surprisingly without Kool-Aid in sight, snorts in disagreement. "I bet it was at the end. Because you seem pretty cozy with the Venus girl and the elf."

"Juno! I tell you, all of this is Juno's doing!"

Gwen chuckles at his crazed voice. "Yeah, but Jason, I don't know if you remember or not, but Romans work as one machine, and it doesn't function properly if one of our pieces decides to operate in a different way."

The kind of former praetor narrows his eyes slightly. "And what are you implying?"

She shrugs. "You've changed, Jay-Jay." Gwen giggles at Jason's disgusted face when she calls him by his most hated nickname (after Bolt the Dog, courtesy of Octavian, of course). "Okay, maybe not in that sense, but you know what I mean."

Jason breathes in noisily. "Can you all forget all of that, and remember who I was, who I am? I'm still Jason, son of Jupiter, the slayer of Krios, your best friend, and a more than a friend to Reyna, even if she won't admit it." Dakota and Bobby snicker at this, but Jason continues. "Can't you guys remember all that? I'm _still _all that; didn't you guys miss me?"

"We did," Gwen admits, running her fingers through her hair, "but, again, you've changed. You're not _you_, like the old you. It's...it's going to get some time to get used to," she finishes, patting him on the back. "You're still Jay-Jay, though."

"Will you stop calling me that!"

Gwen stifles her laughter. "Sorry, can't help myself."

Jason looks around at his best friends, his family. "So can we get back to being friends, none of this 'formality'? Ignore everything else, just leave out all the rest."

Bobby snorts. "Tall order you have there, Jay-Jay."

Jason stares helplessly around, and notices Dakota is quiet. "Just try, would you?"

Dakota sighs. "Fine."

Bobby suddenly breaks out in a grin as he rubs his hands together. "Does that mean BARF is back together? 'Cuz I have a scrapbook to finish!" he adds excitedly, but his excitement dies when he realizes that his friends are looking at him, tired. "What?" he defends himself, crossing his arms. "BARF is ready for round two."

"Really, Bobby, really?" Gwen says, groaning. "That's one thing we can do without."

"There are other things that are more important than your flamingo driven group," Reyna adds, frowning. "I don't think Octavian has forgiven you for that yet."

"Is BARF ready to reassemble?" Bobby asks again, ignoring Gwen and Reyna.

Seeing that there was no other choice, the four demigods nod their head, smiling wearily. "Yes," they chorus, earning a wide smile from Bobby.

He pumps a fist in the air. "Bobby and Roman Flamingoes, baby!"

* * *

_Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself_  
_I can't be who you are_

* * *

**Ah, BARF. I just wanted to bring that in here for some reason. I would love to say more, but I've gotta sleep; I've got three exams this week, I bombed my French exam really bad today, and then, next week, there's some prep literacy stuff to write. So I'm screwed for the rest of this month. Updates will come randomly, with most being for my collection of Jayna because they are short and easy to write. **

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


End file.
